


GD ficlets

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Green Day, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Divorce, Ficlet Collection, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Masks, Mirrors, Musicals, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Restraints, Road Trip, Smoking, Songwriting, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All inspired by the nine prompts from the sadly-appears-to-be-defunct <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slash100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slash100/"><strong>slash100</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	GD ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> All inspired by the nine prompts from the sadly-appears-to-be-defunct [](http://community.livejournal.com/slash100/profile)[**slash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/slash100/)

**Rocky Horror Picture Show**  
It'd been someone's idea for a road trip slash listening binge of musicals to get in the right theatrical frame of mind for songwriting. But Billie's starting to question the motive as Tre removes Mike's copy of _Grease_ from the stereo and pops in _Rocky Horror_.

"I fail to see what cross-dressing mad scientists have to do with the disillusionment of America," Billie says dryly, not looking up from his _West Side Story_ liner notes.

"They don't. They're just fun." Tre cranks the volume and starts finger-drumming on the steering wheel.

"O-o-o, Tre's got the hots for Dr. Frank N. Furter!" Mike teases and reaches over the seat to whack Tre's shoulder.

"Ah, but he's so- delightfully debauched," the young man says nonchalantly. "Maybe if either of you wore stockings more often-"

Billie giggles and pats Tre's thigh. "Just turn it up, baby boy."

 **Sweets and Candy**  
Mike holds the candy bar, by its wrapper, arm's length away. "Man, I heard these British chocolates are like, pure sugar."

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Tre takes the bar back and unwraps it, giggling with glee.

"Sure, if you combine that with the country's wonderful dental history."

"Whatever." The young man now holds half the bar in his teeth, not biting down. "Shut up and kiss me."

Mike smirks and shakes his head at how goofy Tre looks, but when two hands grab his cheeks to pull him in, his mouth sliding over the chocolate and touching Tre's lips, the heady combination of sugar rush and kiss suddenly isn't so goofy.

"Mmm." Mike bites over his chocolate and pulls away, the sheepish Lady to Tre's wisecracking Tramp. "Sweet."

"Pure sugar, baby." Tre swallows, then licks his top lip suggestively.

"I think I like how you taste better."

"Me too."

 **Drug**  
The smells of the burning spliff in the ashtray and alcohol on their breaths is still incredibly strong, but it's not the most intoxicating drug in the room.

Billie cups his hands on the young face underneath him, gazing into crystal eyes, more than a little glassy. Right down to the goofy smile on his lips, he knows he's sharing the same expression and feelings with Tre.

"Do you feel like you're floating, baby?" Tre asks, a hoarse whisper.

"Like I'm _flying._ " Billie gently places his lips on his lover's and they take in each other's strong taste, a sensation doing more to their brains than anything else they can breathe in. They're addicted to each other as much as any drug, the highs as exhilarating and the withdrawals as painful.

And they don't want it any other way.

 **School's Out**  
He can't remember the last time he's seen Billie this happy- dancing circles around him like a little kid happy. He knows _Billie_ knows he's doing the right thing, but-

As if reading his mind, Billie pipes in, "Dude, I know what I'm doing. I don't need a buncha suits and papers telling me how to live my life. I'm taking control, and the first thing to do is say _buh-bye_ to Pinole Valley High."

"I can't tell you what to do, either." Mike takes the last smuggled beer from his backpack.

Billie just giggles and wraps his arms around the tall man's shoulders. "Mike, you're so sexy when you're a doormat."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, is all."

"Don't worry about a thing. I got it allll figured out."

"Really?" Mike raises an eyebrow.

"Gonna be a rock star, baby." Billie kisses his best friend's cheek and steals a sip of beer with a wicked grin.

 **Cracked**  
Mike knew the other guys would be the first ones he'd turn to during his divorce. Without the two men he considered his brothers, he felt his normally strong will would crack like so much porcelain.

But things turned out differently than he expected.

He didn't expect to be sitting between them, a giant cradled in their arms and a head nestled on Tre's shoulder. He didn't expect to weep the way he did, tears burning like acid, and knowing he probably looked hideous and not caring.  
He didn't expect them to comfort him the way they did, rubbing circles on his arms and legs, and kissing his cheeks and forehead. He didn't expect their whispers _(pleas declarations happy lies?)_ of "We love you, Mike."

And he certainly didn't expect himself to sooner or later close his eyes, breathe, and sink into this depth of love, his normally strong will melting away.

Yep, definitely cracked.

 **Mirror**  
Billie slicks blackness over his mouth, admiring how it's reflected. With a final tug on his striped ski mask, he stands for an overall look. He can't help smiling wickedly, and with the lipstick, it's even more sinister. This gig was gonna be the most fun in ages.

The tip of a wet tongue touches the back of Billie's neck, and slicks up until it nudges the mask. "Unh...shit..." He moans and turns to see Tre, all puffy vest, fishnets, and that crazy _luchador_ mask from some costume shop.  
"Weren't you bothering Mike?"

"You mean bothering Van Gough. No way, those bandages gimme the creeps."

"Well, I'm still deciding if I'd wanna meet you in a dark alley... _sweetcake_ ," Billie smirks and grabs Tre's wrists to rest those hands on his vinyl-clad backside.

The younger man purrs, at how it feels and how it's reflected, "You look like the devil."

"Is that a compliment?"

"You bet." Curling up a corner of the mask, Tre plants a purple kiss on his lover's jaw line, leaving a bruise-like mark.

"Hmm." Billie gingerly touches it, and spies its reflection. "Me likey." On impulse, he opens the vest and leaves the impression of black lips in the middle of his Snoo's chest.

The young man draws in a sharp breath and looks at the kiss in the mirror. "Whoa...Fink, you devil."

"Damn right," Billie rezips the vest. "C'mon, it's showtime."

 **Pride**  
The first time he plays it for them, just him and a bare-bones guitar, he feels nervous enough as if he's coming out all over again. Obviously sexuality is no issue to any of them at this point, almost a running gag- but the words Billie uses, so fragile, so sincere...

He finishes the last chord, notes just floating in the air, and Mike and Tre are briefly silent. His heart pounds until Tre finally whispers out, "Damn."

"Uh, bad damn or good damn?"

"Definitely good damn, man," Mike rubs his friend's shoulder. "That kinda song takes guts."

"Yeah, I think you just spoke for a lotta people." Tre picks up the scribbled notebook page, _Coming Clean_ widely written across the top.

"It probably still needs a little tweaking-"

"No problem. You do with it what you want, and we'll be right here."

"Chuck it and we'll kill you," Tre quips as he kisses Billie's cheek and hands the sheet back.

Billie almost feels himself blushing. "You really wanna use it?"

"You damn right! The world needs this song, and if someone doesn't like it- screw 'em," Mike proclaims and hugs his friend tightly.

Billie definitely knows he's blushing now, but it's one of satisfaction.

 **The Beatles**  
No matter how many times Billie jokes that Green Day are better than The Beatles, _Revolver_ is one those albums that rarely leaves his Discman. He can give as many explanations as he wants- how it showcased a new artistic songwriting that would culminate in _Sergeant Pepper's_ brilliance, or the trippy quality of 'Tomorrow Never Knows,' but Mike knows the real truth- about how it speaks to him on so many personal levels.

Found love. Lost love. Friendship. Isolation. Feeling up. Feeling down. Having things figured out. Being confused. Every emotion Billie's ever had or even heard of. People are lucky if they can find a selection of songs that match their life, but to already have them on the same album is extra special.

Mike thinks about all this now as he sits next to a sleepy Billie on the bus seat, his hands holding to the CD player in his lap and buds just perched on his ears. He gently presses his body against Billie's, and hears the faint strains of 'Here, There, and Everywhere.'

 _They're playing our song,_ he thinks, his wistful smile matching Billie's as he laces their fingers together.

 **Fear**  
It's one of the oldest games in the book, but these young lovers definitely take enjoyment in it. Tre ties Mike's wrists snugly behind his back, then lovingly smooths down his dark hair.

"Relax, Mikey," he intones in the mellifluous voice of an actor really getting into his role, "nothing's going to happen to you that I don't want happening."

The look on Mike's face is one to treasure as he plays his part, someone who knows he should be in control but he's not, who doesn't know what's going to happen and it frightens him.

Oh yes, how Tre gets off on that expression, so pleading and helpless. Of course he won't do anything to hurt Mike; he loves him too much for that.

But it sure is fun to watch him sweat.

He licks his lips, slides a hand under Mike's chin, and takes a good look in the blue eyes that are doing a great job of pretending to cry. "There's no need to be scared," his voice says, even while his tone means, _"Whimper for me, baby."_ He tastes Mike's fear in his kiss.

So delicious.


End file.
